Living and Breathing, Right In Front of Me
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: I start hearing these rumors about a new species of animals. I don't believe it at first. I think it is some Loch Ness Mnoster nonsense. But one day, as I am walking to my bus stop for school, I see them. How? They're not real...are they? What I thought was a franchise that I grew up loving is becoming a reality. Is it the work of God? Scientists? What is it? How are they here?
1. Chapter 1: First Appearances

My iPhone alarm wakes me up from my sleep. That was probably the best night's rest I have had in weeks. School work and my school's musical have kept me busy and tired for a while. I take a look at the time; it is five minutes to six. Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nick, Nick Farrell. And no, I am not related to the actor Colin Farrell. I am a seventeen year old from New Jersey and a junior in highschool. I am just your typical, average teen really.

I finally get out of bed, five minutes later, and walk down the stairs and walk to the kitchen. I open the freezer part of the fridge and grab a box of waffles. I open the box, take out three waffles and put them into the toaster. I grab a plate, a fork, a knife and a glass for milk and just place them in front of the toaster. Now I just wait patiently. "Good morning Nick," my mom says behind me. I turn around to see her.

"Hey mom," I say to her. "Sleep alright?"

"Yeah."

"Is dad up?"

"He had to leave early for a meeting." My dad is a director of guidance at a high school that rivals mine. "He'll also be home late too. Same thing tomorrow as well." My dad has these early to late meetings very rarely throughout the year. "Is your brother and sister up yet?" After she says that, my younger brother (by only two years), Stephen walks into the kitchen.

"'Morning you guys," he says.

"Hey bro," I say. Stephen walks over to the cupboard and grabs a box of Cheerios, a bowl, a spoon and takes out the milk from the fridge and starts fixing himself breakfast. Now my little sister (by four years), Kim walks in the kitchen and starts fixing herself breakfast. She doesn't really say anything as soon as she wakes up unless it is saturday. "What's today?"

"Thursday," my mom says. "So are you going to be on the four o'clock bus?" I nod my head. Musical practice is from the end of the school day to four in the afternoon. "Is practice going to end at the regular time?" She directs that question to Stephen. He nods his head. My brother is on the winter track team. He is really good."So I'm going to pick you up at five thirty. And you are coming home at the normal time?" Kim nods her head. "Alright. So I'll go to the supermarket after work then I'll pick you up." My mom's job is an elementary school, history teacher. "Alright, got my schedule for the day." After she says that, my waffles pop up.

**6:40 A.M. **

Me, my brother and my sister are waiting for the bus to come. We are all dressed and ready for school. Right now, I am just listening to my music to pass the time. I am into classic rock/pop music, a little bit of modern rock/pop and rap music. After about five minutes of waiting, the bus pulls up next to the bus stop. _"Just another boring day," _I say in my thoughts.

**6:45 A.M., Washington D.C.**

United States President, Vivian Green, is already at work. He is just writing a few papers that need to be sent out and going over some bills that need to be passed. He presses a button on his speaker phone. "Leslie," he says calling his assistant, "can you bring me a coffee please? With cream and sugar too?"

"Sure thing Mr. Presa..oh hello...yes...hold on," Leslie says on her side of the phone. "Mr. President, Sam Williams of the Environmental Protection Agency would like to speak to you."

"You mean the director of the EPA?"

"Yes. Can you see him now if possible? It is very important he says."

"He didn't schedule an appointment, but I'm open for the day. Send him in. Get him a coffee too." The president stands up and fixes himself to look presentable. The doors of the Oval Office are opened by members of the Secret Service. A well dressed man walks in the Oval Office and the doors close behind him. " Director Williams, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. President," he says. The two shake hands.

"So what is it that you would like to talk about?" the president says walking back to his desk then taking a seat. "Please, take a seat Mr. Williams." Sam Williams takes a seat in front of the president's desk. Leslie comes in with a tray in her hands, that holds two mugs, a coffee pot and two bowls, one filled with sugar packets and another with one the small cream jugs. "Thank you Leslie. Just put it on the desk." Leslie places the tray on the desk and walks out of the office. "So, what is this you wish to talk about?" The president asks while pouring his coffee.

"Well, about twelve hours ago, we got a call near Virginia Tech about a weird sighting. We investigated what they were talking about, and what we found is...something...unbelievable. Then we got over twenty more calls of these sightings within five hours after the first sighting outside of the Virginia Tech area."

"What is it that you found?" The president asks pouring sugar and cream into his coffee. "A new type of mammal?"

"Sort of. We want you to come down to the EPA Headquarters and see what we are talking about."

"How come you didn't call? You didn't have to come here to talk about this." The president now starts sipping his coffee.

"I thought it would be better if I come here and have I direct conversation with you. Listen, just come down to the headquarters for a few hours and see what I am talking about." There is a small pause.

"Alright, I'll go." _"God, if is a prank like what the Vice President did the other week, someone is getting it," _the President thinks.

**8:45****A.M. Small Town High School, New Jersey**

Right now, I am just sitting in my honors english class, the second period of the day. I am making an outline for an essay. In this class, there is an essay almost every other couple of weeks. It isn't easy, but it isn't too hard (sometimes). "Jess," I say to a friend that sits next to me in class, "the establishment for diction and word choice is followed by figurative language, right?"

"Yeup," she says, working on a rough draft instead of an outline.

"Thank you." Now I start jotting down some notes from the story the class read to use for the essay. School for me this year is not too difficult, but I do have a lot on my plate with school work and being in the school's plays and musicals. It is a lot to handle, but I don't stress over it too much.

"Yeah, there have been some weird rumors of a new type of animal floating around," I overhear Mike say. He's a good friend of mine. "Near Virginia Tech I think."

_"New animal?" _I think to myself.

"Where did you hear this?" A friend of his asks.

"Twitter. It's just some rumors though." I am going to have to check Twitter later today to see if there is any info on this.

**8:55 A.M., EPA Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

"You mean to tell me, Mr. Director," The President says, "that for over twelve hours, you have the possession of Pokemon?"

"Yes Mr. President," Sam Williams says. The two are in an EPA laboratory and there are various pokemon around the laboratory being observed. The smaller ones are being observed on lab tables while the bigger and taller Pokemon are just standing on the ground being observed. The scientists are writing detailed notes about each Pokemon. "When we brought these guys here, they didn't really struggle and are showing full cooperation to let us observe them. And they're really friendly too." President Green walks over to one lab table where a Squirtle is being observed.

"What can you tell me about this guy?" President Green asks the scientist observing Squirtle.

"Well," the scientist starts off, "he is turtle like. His shell is as hard as a turtle shell. He can release water out of his body at a fast pace. Watch." The scientist pulls out a target from a drawer and places it on the other side of the room. "Alright, do it and hold it out for twenty seconds." Squirtle shoots out water from its mouth and lands it on the target. It is able to do this for twenty seconds. "Very good Squirtle."

"Squirtle, Squirtle," it says happily.

"Is that what its called?" The scientist nods. "What else is there to know about it?"

"He is a water type Pokemon. Well, you obviously know that from the demonstration. He is a good swimmer like a real turtle. Oh, this goes for all Pokemon in general really. Unlike regular animals, Pokemon are more intelligent. You can have legitimate conversations with them. Watch." He turns to Squirtle. "So Squirtle, are you enjoying the weather today?" Squirtle nods. "Is the temperature in the room to hot?"

"Squirtle," it says, shaking its head.

"Impressive," President Green mumbles to himself.

"You see Mr. President," the scientist says, "this discovery could change the world."

"Ouch!" another scientist shouts, shaking his hand.

"Frank, you okay?" The scientist asks his colleague.

"I'm fine," Frank says. "This little guy just zapped me."

"Pika," a Pikachu says while rubbing the back of it's neck.

"This one I definately know about," the President says walking over to Frank's lab table. "This little guy is Pikachu."

"That is correct Mr. President," Frank says. "He is an electric type mouse. However, he didn't shock me intentionally. His shocked by because accidently touched his cheeks. Take a look at this." Before he does anything, he puts on rubber gloves. Frank pulls out his cell phone and a phone charger. He plugs the small end of the charger into his phone. "Now look what happens when I gently place the metal part of the charger on his cheek." Frank does so and his phone is now being charged. "Pikachu stores electricity in his cheeks!"

"Amazing," President Green says. "So how did these guys 'begin'?"

"That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Director Williams says. "We don't know. We've done some scans for signs of possible radiation to see if they were mutated animals, and they weren't. These guys are one hundred percent natural."

"How?"

"We are still running some tests." There is a slight pause.

"Do you think it could be the Japanese government. They were the ones who made Pokemon in the first place."

"Just because Pokemon started in Japan doesn't mean they're responsible Mr. President. Even if it was them, then Pokemon would have started in Japan and not here."

"But do we know if it started here in America for sure?...Where is the video call room?"

"Next floor up. Why?"

"I think I should talk to the Japanese Prime Minister."


	2. Chapter 2: The Call and Practice

**8:59 A.M., EPA Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

In the video call room of the EPA headquarters, a video conference is being set up. "Alright Mr. President," the technician of the video call room says, "I'm sending the call now." He presses a button and the call is being sent. After a couple minutes of waiting, the Japanese Prime Minister, Aguri Tanaka, picks up the video call.

"Hello Mr. Prime Minister," President Green says.

"Mr. President," Prime Minister Tanaka says, "this is a surprise."

"How are Mr. Prime Minister?"

"Just fine. Why are you calling me this late at night?"

"There has been some sightings here in America. We wonder if you guys are somehow connected with the sightings."

"And what are these sightings?'

"Frank, can you send one of them in here." Frank nods and walks off to the other room.

"Mr. President, what makes you think my country is responsible for these 'sightings'?"

"Well, Japan has technically made them."

"Made them..wha..what are you saying Mr. President?" Frank comes back into the room with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"This is what I am talking about Mr. Prime Minister. The sightings of Pokemon." Aguri Tanaka could not believe what he is seeing. A real life Pikachu!

"Wha...how...who...What? How?"

"We don't know. They have just been appearing."

"To answer your question from earlier, Japan has not been making these creatures. Just because Japan made the franchise doesn't mean we have been making them a reality." There is a ring on the Prime Minister's end of the call. "The Prime Minister of Canada is requesting a video call."

"Conference him in." The Japanese prime minister does so. Canadian Prime Minister, Daniel Tremblay is now part of the video conference.

"Hello Prime Minister Tanaka," Daniel Tremblay says. "President Green, nice to see you too."

"Hello Prime Minister Tremblay." Daniel Trembly looks on the President's side and sees the Pikachu Frank is holding. "They have been appearing in America too?"

"Yes. Have they been appearing in Canada?"

"Yes, sightings of them have been found around Vancouver. Environment Canada has been getting calls of these guys for the past six hours. How long have they been in America?"

"Director Williams told me sightings of these guys have been popping up for over twelve hours."

"It sounds like they have started in your country, President Green," Prime Minister Tanaka says. "Prime Minister Trembly, did you call to see if those sightings were because of my country?"

"Yes," Prime Minister Trembly admits.

"Like what I told President Green, just because my country made the Pokemon franchise, doesn't mean we made it a reality. But I wonder how and why though?"

"It could be the work of God maybe," President Green says.

"If so why?" Prime Minister Trembly asks. "He made earth perfect. Why add more creatures to it?"

"God works in mysterious ways Daniel. He is probably giving us a challenge."

**10:10 A.M., Small Town High School, New Jersey**

Right now I am in my fourth period. Study Hall. I finished my outline during second period and I finished last period's homework before the period ended. So now, I am just looking through the Huffington Post's Twitter feed to see if I can find the story Mike was talking about earlier. I find the article after a minute of looking.

I click on it and see that there have been weird animal sightings near Virginia Tech. There is a photo a student took of the weird animal and a tweet about it. I look at the photo and it looks like human with insect wings and claws. _"Probably some Loch Ness Monster nonsense," _I say in my mind. But then, I read the final paragraph of the article mentioning that the EPA have found these weird animals and have taken them to the EPA Headquarters and also made sure no one sees what they are. _"What is the EPA hiding?" _

**2:30 P.M.**

"To the oldest established, permanent, floating, crap game in New York!" we sing the ending of the song. I am in my school's production of Guys and Dolls. Right now is a singing practice where the guy singers gather around the director's piano and sing the songs in the show.

"Very good guys. Basses are doing really well," the shows Director, Mr. Dalton, says. I am one of the basses so it is good to hear. Actually, I didn't know I could sing. Two years ago, I could not sing to save my life, but I have improved. And I am good enough to be in the musical's ensemble. "Alright, _Luck be a Lady _is next." This is a hard one, A few people in this song get lost, especially me. We're getting there though.

**Three minutes later**

"Bet one yet!" Mr. Dalton says.

"That was awesome!" My buddy Pat says. He has the role of Sky.

"Alright, lets move on to _Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat._"

**4:25 P.M.**

I am on the four o'clock bus home. I have my headphones in, playing my music. I have all my homework finished, so I am free for the rest of the day. I am still thinking about that article from earlier. _"I still want to know what the EPA is hiding. But I could just be a load of malarkey."_

As bus is passing an open field and I see something in distance. I see, what looks like, a flock of Butterfee. I rub my eyes and look out the window again. There is nothing. I chuckle for a moment. "I thought I saw Pokemon. Hmph, I must be hallucinating," I mumble to myself. Come one, Pokemon in reality? Sure, I love Pokemon. I mean I have been with the game and show since I was five, but them being real? Come on, that's crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Announcement

**Me: Hey guys, welcome back.**

**Benny: How've you been.**

**Me: Pretty good.**

**Demon: How's musical practice?**

**Me: Really well. Enough Chit Chat, let's get to it.**

**6:00 P.M.**

It's dinner time. My dad is still at work. Like what my mom said this morning, he's working late tonight. So it is just the four of us eating. It's a bit silent "So I was reading The Huffington Post earlier," I say to break the silence, "and I found something interesting."

"What did you find?" My mom asks.

"There is an article that there have been some weird animal sightings near Virginia Tech."

"What do you mean by weird?" My brother asks. I take out my phone and show everyone the photo. "Do you think it was photoshopped?"

"Don't know," I say. "The photo was taken from a student's cell phone then he tweeted about it. The EPA showed up too and found more of the weird animals. They took it to the headquarters and made sure no one saw anything."

"That is weird," Kim says. I take a look at the photo again.

_"The shape of that weird animal looks oddly familiar," _I think to myself.

**6:02 P.M., EPA Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

The president has been on the video call for almost ten hours now. The President of Mexico, Carlos Garcia; the President of Costa Rica, Adrian Vargas; and Portugal's Prime Minister, Marco Abreu have joined President Green, Prime Minister Trembly and Prime Minister Tanaka. "At this rate, these creatures will be all over the planet in a couple of weeks to a month," President Garcia says.

"We can't contain them all," President Vargas says. "Catching all of these guys is like catching every single insect in the world. It'll be damn near impossible!"

"Well than what should we do?" Prime Minister Trembly asks.

"Mr. President," a scientist says rushing into the room. "We just got more calls. They've been from mid New York state down to South Carolina. We have also got some calls about the sightings as westward as mid Kentucky.

"How are they spreading so fast?" President Green asks himself.

"Like you said Mr. President, maybe it is the work of God. He probably wants to work fast," Prime Minister Tremblay says.

"I still wonder why, of all things, Pokemon are inhabiting the earth?" Prime Minister Abreu asks.

"Well, back to the question of the containing, we don't," President Green says. Every leader in the video conference goes wide eyed. "We can't contain all of them. But we can still study them." President Green turns to Director Williams. "Has your team collected more Pokemon over the past ten hours?"

"Yes sir," Director Williams says. "We have caught more of them. All hands are on deck here. Every scientist that has been hired for this building has come here to conduct research." President Green turns back to the monitor.

"Gentlemen, we can not stop this spread. There has not been any damage yet. From what I have seen in the morning, they are very happy and peaceful. I will make an official announcement tomorrow afternoon regarding this. There can be peace and harmony between us and Pokemon. The Pokemon that I have seen earlier today have not caused damage to harm humanity." As if on cue, a sound of glass breaking is heard from the other room.

"Be careful Mudkip!" A man shouts from the other room

"It is best for these creatures to be amongst other animals in the wild or they can be like pets too. We will make some laws that will regard Pokemon. This is what my nation will do. What you guys do is up to you, but I recommend follow in suit of us. We will still study them so we will have a better understanding of them. And, I can not believe I am saying this, but we may resort to the TV show to have a better grasp of what these creatures are capable of. This is not a crisis we are going through gentlemen. Is that clear?" All of the leaders on the video call nod. "Good. I will make an address tomorrow. Good day gentlemen." With that, President Green ends the call. He turns to Director Williams, "Alert the media. Tell them that I am making an address of this tomorrow, in front of this building at ten in the morning."

"Yes Mr. President," Director Williams says.

"I have to return to the White House, in the meantime, keep doing some research on the Pokemon you have collected."

**The Next Day (Friday), 6:30 A.M.**

My brother and sister got a ride to school from Dad. They wanted to get a jump start and Dad had to leave early. I was in no rush.

So now, I am leaving the driveway and heading to the bus stop, which is a small walk away from my house. It takes about two minutes to get from my house to the bus stop.

By the time I leave the driveway, I hear some rustling. In Front of my driveway that leads into the street, there is some forestation. I take a closer look at what is there. I see something moving swiftly. It's red and has a human like form. It comes out of the forest flying at a very fast paced. I rub my eyes. Was that a Scizor? It looks like the photo I saw on the Huffington Post though...I see a connection now! Scizor was the thing found near Virginia Tech!

"Eevee," I hear from the forest. I look down and see an Eevee! A REAL LIFE EEVEE! How? What? I can't believe it. An Eevee right in front of me! HOLY CRAP! I pinch myself to see if I am dreaming. I am not. This is real. I try to keep my excitement inside of me.

"Hey there little guy," I say. I lean down and pick the little guy up. "How are you?'

"Ee," it says happily. Eevee looks so cute. Whenever I see something so adorable, I go complete feminine.

"You're so cute." Eevee gets itself on my arm and hops onto my shoulder. It rubs its head on my cheek. I laugh a little because it tickles, "Your fur is so soft." OH CRAP, the bus is on it's way. I put Eevee down and take a quick picture of it. "I have to go to school, I'll be back this afternoon. Stay here okay." After that, I sprint to the bus and make it.

**8:00 A.M., Small Town High School**

It is my first period, Intro to Law. The class is working on a mock trial case now. I couldn't concentrate on my work. _"How was there an Eevee here on earth?" _I say in my mind. _"Pokemon aren't real. They are fake, nothing but a franchise. But Eevee was right there. I touched it, it was real. And so was the Scizor that flew out of the forrest? How?"_

"Nick!" My buddy Patrick says. "That question is leading."

"Hu, what?" I say. I must have been in deep thought.

"That question is leading," he points to the question on the laptop.

"Oh sorry." I fix the question.

"You okay? This is like the third time you zoned out, and it is only first period." I really want to tell someone that I found an Eevee, but they could tell someone or think that I am crazy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Okay, what about the next set of questions?"

**10:00 A.M., EPA Headquarters, Washington D.C. **

President Vivian Green is standing in front of the EPA headquarters with a podium in front of him. Dozens of reporters and camera people from news stations are waiting for what the President has to say. The President walks up to the podium and all the reporters are on the edge of their seats. "Ladies and gentleman of the United States, first of all, good morning. I am here today to tell you that a new type of species has appeared. As ludicrous and preposterous as it may sound, I am speaking of the truth. Perhaps it would be better if one or two of the scientists brings out one or two of the new species out here." Two scientist's walk out of the EPA building each holding a Pokemon. One scientist has a Pikachu on his shoulder and the other is holding a Teddiursa in his arms. The area goes so silent, one could hear a pin drop. The press can not belive what that are seeing. "Ladies and gentlemen of the United States and, if watching, the world, the creatures of the Pokemon franchise is becoming a reality." Cameras start flashing, and reporters start asking questions very loudly.

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Snivey: Make sure to leave a review.**

**jljj1996: Follow and favorite too. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Media and Aftermath

**10:03 A.M., Small Town High School**

I see what is happening. Pokemon are right next to the President of the United States. It is now fourth period, Study Hall. I saw President Green deliver the small address live on the NBC website from my iPhone. Right now, he has made it official that Pokemon are existing. So I was not seeing things this morning. I still cannot believe it.

Cameras flashes are going off and reporters are trying to get their questions answered. President Green points to a man in the audience to answer a question.

**10:03 A.M., EPA Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

"Mr. President," a reporter with a Texas accent says, "has this been a project that the U.S. government or any other government for that matter?"

"We have talked to some world leaders," the President says. "and there has been no project. So far, I have talked to the leaders of Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica and Portugal because these creatures have been appearing in their countries as well. They all have said that Pokemon have just been popping up." More reporters shout the President's name for questions. President Green chooses a female reporter.

"We know you are a devoted Christian," she says, "and this is not the work of any government. So would you say it may be the work of God?"

"I do believe it is. He works in mysterious ways and has given us a challenge. I am willing to accept the challenge God has given us and the world." The reporters call his name. He chooses a short male reporter in the back.

"What kind of research has been conducted on these creatures?" He asks.

"From what I have seen, the scientists have been studying their behaviors and their powers. One scientist has demonstrated that Pikachu, the yellow mouse here," President Green points to Pikachu, "can omit electricity from its cheeks. He was able to charge his phone with it. And, I can't believe I am saying this, but as unprofessional as it sounds, we may resort to watching the TV series to have a better understanding of these creatures." The shouts of reporters demand answers for their questions. President Green chooses a young man from the Huffington Post.

"Do you think that the current animal protection laws at use may apply to Pokemon as well?" The young man asks.

"We do not know yet. When I get back to the White House, me along with Congress will be working on laws for the safety and protection of these creatures." Mr. President picks on a woman from the New York Times.

"In the TV show, the kids are allowed to have their own Pokemon at the age of ten. Do you think that is a too big of a responsibility for ten year olds."

"It will be a lot of responsibility for anyone of any age. Like I have said before, me, along with the members of Congress will be working on laws for Pokemon. There may be some restrictions too, but I can't guarantee anything yet." A man in a suit walks up to President Green and whispers something in his ear. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am afraid that is all the time I have. Thank you for your time." As the President leaves the podium, the flashes from cameras are going off at a rapid pace and reporters are shouting trying to get their unanswered questions answered.

**10:09 A.M., Small Town High School**

I am staring at my phone wide-eyed. I am still trying to grasp the idea of Pokemon are here in reality. They are becoming a real thing! My childhood, and modernday hood, is becoming real. When I was a kid, I would always pray for Pokemon to be real, and my prayers are being answered! This is insane!...in a good way.

I go to Twitter and see if the news has spread yet. So far, only one or two news networks have posted the news. But after a minute, I am getting tweets and retweets about this. I am getting tweets from the news magazines I follow, to the athletes and celebrities I follow. So far, it does not look like most of my friends know about this ground breaking news. Mostly because we are in school, but it will probably be all over the school by eighth period or ninth period.

**1:10 P.M., Eighth Period**

I was right. Everyone in class knew about it by now. It is currently Chemistry class, and unfortunately, I have it for ninth period too because it is a lab day. My lab group is working on a compound that consists of sulfur and iron. My group and the other groups are talking about the craziness of Pokemon becoming real. "I still can't believe this is real," Jess says setting up a bunsen burner. Yes, it is the same Jess from my Honors English class.

"I still want to know how they are popping up," Amanda, my other lab partner, says while grinding up sulfur and iron in a porcelain dish.

"It's beyond me," I say setting up a stand for the porcelain dish. "The president says it is not the work of any government. Is the sulfur and iron ready?"

"Yes. Jess you got the ignitor and bunsen burner ready?"

"You got it," She says. Amanda places the porcelain dish on the stand and Jess places the bunsen burner under the porcelain dish. I turn on the gas and Jess ignites the bunsen burner. Within thirty seconds, the mixture of iron and sulfur burn. When the flame dies, the mixture becomes a compound.

**3:00 P.M.**

The news has reached the cast of the musical too. "This is the coolest thing ever," my buddy Connor says.

"I know," I say. Right now, we are on break and we're in the school's theater for rehearsal. "This morning I found an Eevee. Check it out." I pull out my phone and show him the photo I took this morning.

"Look at the little guy. Do you think you can keep him?"

"Don't know."

"Alright guys, Rockin' the Boat is next," Mr. Dalton says.

"Hopefully, I can keep up this time," I say. The song is very fast paced to sing to and the and doing it with the choreography at the same time does not make it easier.

"You'll be fine," Connor says. "Oh, what kind of Pokemon do you think would be near my house."  
>"I wouldn't know. It could be anything bro."<p>

**4:00 P.M.**

I walk outside of the school to my mom's car. On Fridays, there is no four o'clock bus, so we need rides home. After her day of work, my mom picks me up. I make it to the car and open the door. "Hey Nick, how's your day?" She asks.

"Good."

"Did you hear what has been appearing?" She found out too? "Can you believe it? Pokemon?!"

"This is insane."

"Vulpix!" I hear from behind me. I turn my head and see a Vulpix behind me. What?

"Where did you find Vulpix?"

"It that what's called?'

"It literally says its own name."

"Right. Anyway I was leaving the elementary school and I found the little guy. It walked up to me and took a liking to me and I took a liking to it as well. It looks so cute too."

"So I'm assuming we are taking it home."

"Heck yeah."

"She wants a Vulpix, yet we couldn't have a dog when I was a kid," I think to myself. "Well, I found a Pokemon on my way to the bus stop earlier today."

"If it's cute, we can keep it." Wow. We couldn't have a dog but we can have Pokemon. Well, I'm not complaining. If I can keep Eevee, I'll be very happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Bringing Home Studies

**5:15 P.M.**

"They're so cute!" Kim says tightly hugging Eevee and Vulpix. "Oh, Charlie is not going to be the only pet in the house anymore." Charlie is my sister's pet guinea pig. "They're so adorable!"

"I think she likes them," I say to my mom.

"I think you're right," my mom says back.

"We're keeping them right?" Kim asks.

"Yes we are, regardless of what dad may say." Suddenly, the phone rings.

"I got it," I say. I walk into the kitchen to where the phone receiver is and I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's Stephen, can you pick me up. Practice ended a little early."

"Sure, I'm on my way." I put the phone back in the receiver. "I need to pick up Stephen from practice." I grab my keys and I am about to head into the garage but I stop before I get in. "Eevee, want to come?" Eevee runs up to me and hops onto my shoulder. "I'll lake Eevee along."

"Sure, Stephen will be surprised."

"Lets go Eevee."

"Eevee!" It says.

**5:30 P.M.**

So I am waiting in the car in the rear high school parking lot, playing a Journey CD on low volume. "Keep hidden Eevee, here he comes," I say seeing Stephen approaching the car, carrying a gym bag. Eevee his laying low on the back seat floor. Stephen opens the passenger side door, sits down and closes it. "How was practice?"

"Good. I beat my personal record."

"Nice." There is a slight pause as I move the gear shift from park to drive. "So you hear what has been happening all over?" I am pulling out of the parking lot now.

"It's all that the track team has been talking about. Pokemon are real now. Personally, I think this is awesome."

"That's good to hear, 'cause we're keeping one." Eevee jumps out from the back and lands on my brother's shoulder. This completely surprises him.

"Wha-whe-we're keeping one?"

"Two actually. The other one is still at home. Eevee, this is my brother Stephen."

"Eevee!" It squeals rubbing its head on my brother's cheek.

"The little guy likes yeah bro." By now we leave the parking lot and we are exiting the campus. My brother gently scratches Eevee's head.

"So we have an Eevee here and what is waiting at home?" Stephen asks.

"Vulpix."

"Which one was that?"

"The small red fox with six curly tails." There is a slight pause as he searches his thoughts.

"Oh, I remember now. Isn't that a fire type?"

"Yes." Now we are on the main road to getting home. "So I saw the press conference the president had this morning addressing the appearance of Pokemon."

"What'd he say?"

"Some laws may be made to protect these guys and that it is not the work of the United States government or any government that he has talked to so far."

"Than who was it than?"

"He says it is the work of God, and I second that."

"So you don't think it is the work of any government?"

"Sure in modern society, we have super advanced technology, but I do not think it is advanced enough to create Pokemon."

"If it is God, then why is he giving us this challenge?"

"He works in mysterious ways." There is a slight pause.

"You know, if Pokemon battles become a thing, I know someone who may get a kick out of it."

"Who?"

"Michael Vick."

"That's mean," I say between slight chuckles. Michael Vick is one of my favorite quarterbacks in the NFL. Sure I do not condone the fact that he held illegal dog fights, but I focus on how he plays and how he has changed as a human. That is a good joke though. I bet the writers at Saturday Night Live are going to be using that for their Weekend Update.

**5:37 P.M., E.P.A. Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

Inside a room in the headquarters, a four scientists are watching an episode of Pokemon being played from a projector being viewed on a wall. The scientists are taking detailed notes on the Pokemon's behavior in the series, what they eat and how they form bonds with others. "I never would have thought that we would resort to watching a kids show for research," one of the scientist's says.

"I'm not really complaining Jim," the second scientist says. "Until we are caught up on the entire series, we are getting paid to watch TV, plus, they even gave us popcorn." The scientist reaches into a large bowl of popcorn, grabs a handful of popcorn and stuffs it into his mouth.

"Fat ass," the third scientist says.

"Ah be quiet Kerry."

"The episode is over," the fourth scientist says turning off the projector. "So in this episode, we learned that Pokemon can eat human food and not get sick, from what it appears."

"But their mouths were burning hot David," The second scientist says addressing the fourth scientist.

"Well Greg, that's because large doses of hot sauce and spicy mustard were introduced into the meals," Jim, the first scientist says to Greg, the second scientist.

"But is it a healthy thing for them?" Kerry, the third scientist, asks. "If they consume too much, will their body fat or cholesterol increase?"

"That may be our next test," David says writing on something on a clipboard. "But what about the pokemon food they eat? What is in those pellets they eat?"

"It's probably something like dog kibble," Jim suggests. "There are different types of pokemon food depending on types. Certain dogs have certain dog foods for that breed."

"So pokemon food could be or could be dog kibble?" Greg asks.

"Another test we should conduct." David says continuing to write on the clipboard. "What about natural foods?"

"Most of them appear to have berries in their diets too," Kerry says. "But those berries are not here on this planet. The oran berry, for example, is not here, but it looks like a blueberry though."

"Maybe they are," Jim suggests. "Blueberries consist of antioxidant and are good for you. The oran berries are supposed to be good for you."

"There is so much to learn. It knew the thirst for knowledge is endless, but this puts the icing on the cake," Jim says. "Learning about Pokemon will add to it."

"I bet," Kerry says. "Imagine learning about these guys in biology."

"With these creatures by the side of humanity, life will be interesting."


	6. Chapter 6: Education, School and Bills

**Colorado State University, Monday, 9:45 A.M.**

Peter Simons, the dean of Colorado State of University, is in his office writing some letters for parents. As he is finishing a letter, his desk phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello, this is Dean Simons."

"Peter, this if Damian Collins from the Colorado State Board of Education."

"Mr. Collins, hello. How are you today?"

"Just fine. Listen, I know you are aware that the end of the college school year is coming close."

"Yes I am aware."

"Well, for the next school year, we are planning to add another course in the college curriculum."

"What courses are you planning to add?"

"Well it is an extension to the veterinarian courses really. I am sure you are aware that the creatures of the Pokemon franchise has inhabited almost half the planet."

"Yes I am aware of that as well."

"Well, if these creatures are inhabiting the planet, we have to learn how to take care of them. Scientists are looking into how to take care of Pokemon if they are hurt, sick, etc. The scientists are learning about these creatures at a fast pace, so we are planning to have the quote on quote "PokeVet" course in the college curriculum by next year. It is a new requirement by the United States government that any college or university that offers a veterinarian program. Every college as westerly as Oklahoma that now has this course made it official. I just wanted to inform you of this course addition, or extension, or whatever you wish to call it."

"Sure thing Mr. Collins. But what about professors?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that. Any other questions?"

"Don't think so."

"You have my number, call me if you have any questions about the new course."

"Sure thing. Thank you very much Mr. Collins."

"Have a good day Dean Simons." And with that, the phone conversation ends.

**Small Town High School, New Jersey 12:10 P.M. **

It is seventh period. Lunch time. I am the odd one out at my table, why? My table is predominantly black. There are four black kids, one white kid (Me) and an asian kid. All of them are athletes too. Now I know what you are thinking, how did a white boy like me get into a predominantly black table? It's simple really. My buddy Jermaine sits at this table. I've known the guy since the fifth grade and he and I were sprinters for the track team during Freshman year. He was the only guy I saw during my lunch period on the first day of school and he let me sit at his table.

So, as of right now, we are just talking about the Nike shoe line. "I just don't see how people can buy Lebron's," Nico says. I got to know him as the year progressed. He's an alright guy.

"Lebron's are so ugly," Jermaine says. "Jordan's are where they at."

"I'm getting the new ones that come out next week," Nate chimes in. Aside from me, he's the other minority. He's asian (not the stereotypical ones). He's a cool dude. Very laid back and a football player.

"Which ones come out next week?" Smitty asks. Smitty is a good guy have around. I'm not sure if he plays a sport.

"The Air Jordan 2 Retro." He shows us the the type of Jordan on his phone. Eh, I've seen _way _better J's than that.

"Eh, they're okay." Tim says. Now I know he is a football player, and I am pretty sure he is a thrower for the track team. But definately a football player. He and I do not see eye to eye on a few topics, but he is generally a good guy.

"I'm with Tim," I say. "I have seen Jordan's twenty times better than that."

"They're not that bad," Nate says. I roll my eyes. "So the Pokemon situation."

"Yo, that was crazy man," Jermaine says. "I saw one or two of them run across my yard the other day."

"We have two of them at home," I say. "My folks let us have them." Yeah, my dad was totally okay with us having Pokemon.

"Do you think they are going to allow us to battle them?" Nico says. "I doubt we can now, but would we ever?"

"I don't know. The Pres or Congress is probably working on that by now."

**Washington D.C. 12:23 P.M.**

Democratic Representative Gene Liam of Delaware is making a bill to allow the battle of Pokemon. _"This bill may not be passed until we know how to take care of these creatures," _he thinks._ "But with this bill, bonds between humans and Pokemon will be increased. These Creatures are also a lot stronger than normal animals. Those conservatives think it is going to be like dog fighting. Ha. The custom of Pokemon is to battle and form bonds and friendships with others. It isn't animal cruelty." _Just then, a knock was heard at his door. His friend and colleague, Democratic Representative of Florida, Stanley Green (younger brother of Vivian Green) was at his office doorway.

"Hey Gene," Stanley says walking into Gene's office and taking a seat on a chair in front of his desk. "What'cha workin on?"

"New bill, usual congressman stuff," Gene replies.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, as you know, Pokemon are inhabiting earth. And the custom of Pokemon is to battle, so this bill will allow Pokemon battles to be lawful."

"I see where you are going with this, but you have ask yourself, what about other animal fights. If we allow Pokemon to battle, shouldn't we allow other animals like dogs to fight?"

"That is true, but these are not typical animals though. These guys are their own species."

"Alright, but what about care for the Pokemon? We have to nurse them somehow."

"I am planning to reveal this bill when proper care facilities for Pokemon have been established. I got word that colleges are going to start new veterinary courses to learn about the care of Pokemon."

"Scientists at the EPA HQ are learning about these guys at a very rapid pace."

"Exactly, we will have new veterinarians in the work force in the course of two to four years."

"I think you have everything planned." Gene nods his head. "So, I'm planning on ordering some lunch, you want anything?"

"What are you ordering?"

"Some Chinese food."

"Two orders of General Tso Chicken, extra spicy." Gene did not even hesitate for his order.

"Alright," Stanley says standing up. "Anything else?"

"A fortune cookie should suffice too."

"Got it." Stanley now leaves Gene's office.

"Alright, back to work," Gene says to himself, writing some more notes for the bill.


	7. Chapter 7: Russia

**Washington D.C. 1:50 P.M.**

President Vivian Green is reading through possible bills to pass. Most are very complex and very hard to wrap his head around. But he has too much on his mind at the moment. He is still on the mindset that Pokemon are on this planet. He is worried. He is not against that Pokemon are real, but he is worried that if they were put into the wrong hands, something bad may happen. "Dear lord," he says in a stressful tone. "For the past couple of days, I would have to say this is the weirdest term any United States President has ever served." There is no one in the office, he is talking to himself.

He gets up from his desk and walks around his office. He stops walking when he gets in front of a picture of John F. Kennedy and a picture of Teddy Roosevelt. Growing up, Vivian Green has always admired President Kennedy and President Roosevelt growing up, and he still does. "What would you two have done in this situation?" He asks the pictures. "What laws would make or pass? How would you handle it? What would you two have done?"

"I think they would tell you to stop talking to pictures and get your lazy ass back to work," Secretary of Defense, Sonny Green (Older brother of Vivian Green) says walking into the Oval Office with a small grin.

"You're probably right. So what's up?"

"I got some bad news for you Vinny." That is President Green's nickname, Vinny. Sonny's grin turns into a serious face and hands him a cream colored folder. Vivian grabs it and opens it. "It appears that these creatures are appearing in Russia now." Vivian takes a moment to read the document. "They have appeared as estern as Perm as of 11 in the morning."

"Jesus, this is just perfect...I had a feeling this day would come, just wish it would not be today. Lord, the trouble that they have been causing the past and they are just on the border of us getting into a war with them. Now that they have Pokemon who knows what they would do."

**Meanwhile in Russia**

Russian President, Artyom Kudryavtsev is in quarters tickling a Fennekin. "Who's a good little Pokemon?" He says in Russian. "Your so cute, yes you are."

**Back in America**

"The Russian president is intimidating as hell," President Green says. "Have you seen him during the Olympics, all of his emotions are the same. Happy, sad, angry, intimidating, it's all one face."

"I'd hate to run into him in a dark alley," Sonny says.

"I think there is no doubt he will use these creatures to cause some sort of chaos."

**Back to Russia**

"I don't think I would want to use something as cute as you for my own purposes," He says holding up Fennekin. "You are to cute." Fennekin is enjoying the playfulness of the Russian President.

**Ah, you get it, do I even have to say it...Fine...Back to America**

"Undoubtedly for his own purposes," Sonny says.

"Agreed, but we should wait and see if they do anything with them first," President Green says.

"Probably the best thing to do Vinny." There is a slight pause. "Well, I have to get back to the Pentagon. I have some other work that needs to get done. See you around Vinny."

"I'll see you later Sonny." Sonny walks out of the office. President Green walks back to the photos of Kennedy and Roosevelt. "Leading the nation with a family applies to the three of us, doesn't fellas." He chuckles. "I'm talking to pictures for God sake, I need to get back to work."

**(A/N: I know it is a short chapter, but that is what I have so far. Hope you enjoyed it)**


End file.
